First Division
|affiliations=Allied Shinobi Forces |leaders=Darui~Commander |manga debut=515 |anime debut=256 |shippuden=Yes |game debut=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 |media=Anime, Manga, Game }} The , also known as the , is a battalion in the Allied Shinobi Forces led by Darui of Kumogakure, formed in preparation for the Fourth Shinobi World War. Composition The First Division is composed of several thousands of shinobi and samurai alike who mainly focus on mid-range combat. According to Shikamaru Nara in the anime, it is mainly made up of shinobi who specialise in bukijutsu.Naruto: Shippūden episode 256 The anime also shows three sub-divisions which are specialised in the usage of the chakra natures fire, water and earth.Naruto: Shippūden episode 270 History Upon its formation, the First Division is mobilised to the western coast of the Land of Lightning. Because an enemy attack is inevitable, the First Division fortifies the beachhead and stations its forces along the cliffs. A contingent of White Zetsu Army clones and numerous reincarnated shinobi soon emerge from the nearby ocean. After the two sides face off, Darui makes the first move with his Lightning Release: Black Panther, electrocuting dozens of the Zetsu. The rest of the division attacks as well, bombarding the approaching Zetsu with kunai and engaging those that slip past in close combat; Hiashi Hyūga is drawn into combat with his dead brother, Hizashi, and Chōza Akimichi increases his size to combat the likes of Dan and Asuma Sarutobi. Kakuzu goes after several First Division members, whom he preys upon with his Earth Grudge Fear. Darui confronts the Gold and Silver Brothers, two criminals from Kumogakure's past.Naruto chapter 526, pages 16-17 Because the brothers wield four of the Treasured Tools of the Sage of Six Paths, Samui and Atsui provide Darui with backup. Both are quickly trapped in the brothers' Benihisago, but their capture allows Darui to learn how the Treasured Tools work.Darui is able to take the Benihisago and the Shichiseiken from the brothers and with his acquired knowledge, he then uses the Benihisago to capture Ginkaku. Kinkaku becomes enraged by this and enters a six tailed-form. Using the strength and the large tail he gains in this form, Kinkaku storms through the First Division, killing hundreds and destroying much of the battlefield. When the Fourth Raikage learned of Ginkaku and Kinkaku's presence, he expected trouble and planned ahead. Now that none of the First Division can handle Kinkaku he implements several of the backup plans he prepared for the brothers. He first sends the fifth Treasured Tool, the Kohaku no Jōhei, to Darui, to be used to seal Kinkaku. Reinforcements that he summoned from the Second, Fourth, and Fifth Divisions also arrive and quickly join in on the defence against Kinkaku. Formation Ino–Shika–Chō then teams up with Darui and seals Kinkaku into the pot, finally defeating the Gold and Silver Brothers. With the biggest threat dealt with, the combined forces begin focusing on the other reincarnated shinobi: Chōza leads a small group in trying to capture Dan; Darui, Kotetsu Hagane, and Izumo Kamizuki go after Kakuzu while others go after his elemental masks; Ino–Shika–Chō fights Asuma; Kitsuchi, leader of the Second Division, focuses on eliminating the remaining Zetsu. Ino–Shika–Chō - students of Asuma during his lifetime - initially struggles to defeat him. Chōji Akimichi is able to gain the upper hand by entering a gigantic form, allowing the Sealing Team to restrain Asuma. Chōji goes on to prove instrumental with the rest of the battle, pinning Kakuzu and helping Hiashi capture Hizashi. Chōza succeeds in catching Dan, Kakuzu's masks are destroyed, and Kitsuchi defeats the last Zetsu. As night falls, Tobi appears on the battlefield and summons the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. Chōji and Chōza join forces against it but it easily flings them back, in the process killing many Allied shinobi. In the ensuing chaos Dan's confinements are destroyed, but the Sealing Team is able to neutralise Kakuzu. While the Statue rampages across the battlefield, Tobi takes the Benihisago and the Kohaku no Jōhei. Darui and Shikamaru surmise that he plans to use the Gold and Silver Brothers' demon fox chakra and so try to stop him. The Statue attacks them both, giving Tobi a chance to escape. He takes the Statue with him. As night falls the forces fell back. After learning of the true threat of the White Zetsu's, they devised a way to keep others away by drawing circles around themselves using kunai, and to consider anyone who enters them as a foe. With this done, they waited for Naruto to arrive and identify the hidden enemy amongst them. From later reports at headquarters, the First Division was able to successfully annihilate their opponents and were instructed to assist Naruto and Killer B once they were finished. Eventually, the division meets up with the rest of the Allied Shinobi Forces to fight against the Ten-Tails under the command of Madara Uchiha and Obito Uchiha. References de:Division 1: Mittelstreckenkampf